


Things are always changing...

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: DarkParadiseShipping, Gay, Guzma x Kukui, M/M, Pokemon moon, Pokemon sun, kukui x guzma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Guzma and Professor Kukui meet again after a long time. Feelings develop, things happen.(There will be more chapters so stay tuned!)-There's some extra plot added in this, it doesnt follow the story very much at all.(Things to note: this fic contains swearing, drugs, smoking, dark pasts, angst, and probably sexy stuff)





	1. The beginning

-  
A thick cloud of smoke escaped Guzma’s pale lips as he exhaled. He relaxed in his cozy violet chair and focused on the computer screen in front of him. Pipe in one hand, the other on the keyboard of his laptop sitting on the table in front of him. Guzma jolted and gasped at the sudden knock on the door, causing him to accidentally inhale too much. He took a second to cough before clearing his throat, “Whaddya’ want?” Guzma growled out, adjusting his shirt a bit. One of the Skull Grunts popped in awkwardly. “Uh, hey boss. S-sorry for startling you, yo…” He apologized, nervously adjusting the locks of shocking blue hair under his beanie. “Yeah, yeah. Did y’ come to tell me somethin’ or what?” Guzma let out a subtle chuckle under his breath. “Yessir, uh, we're back with some Pokémon you wanted, should we bring ‘em to you now?” The blue-haired grunt replied, nervousness lingering in his voice.

Guzma was an intimidating person. A gang leader, a smoker, and just a big person in general. Wide shoulders, some muscle, and a little tall. The slouch really gave him the heir of a tough guy. Guzma’s voice was deep and gravelly, with an obvious and strong Brooklyn-like accent. He was generally grumpy and easily angered, but he really is a person on the inside.

The white haired man’s eyes focused now on the Skull Grunt, partially hiding behind the door. “Sure, and bring any Z-crystals ya’ found too.” The grunt nodded and quickly left. Guzma sighed and took another puff of his old-style pipe vape. Guzma never dared to smoke cigarettes, but he often vaped and occasionally smoked weed. Not long after, a group of four grunts entered the room holding cages with one or two Pokémon inside. A female skull grunt with shoulder-length, red-violet hair and mocha skin handed one of the cages directly to Guzma, while the others put theirs on the floor. 

“This is the Rockruff, right?” Guzma asked, closely examining the plastic cage that held a dog-like rock type Pokémon. “Yep, that's it, sir. Hard to get, but we did it.” She replied. A satisfied smirk spread across Guzma's face. “Good job. Now leave, y’all are gonna get ya’ reward later.” He shooed. 

-

Meanwhile, Kukui was enjoying the sea breeze and spray as he relaxed on the boat to Akala Island to defend his Battle Royale title. Everything was going amazingly at the moment, he definitely had a star trainer on his hands. Kukui had been traveling for a day or two, enjoying what Alola had to offer. He'd left his trusty Rockruff at home for a few days, knowing it would be alright. Kukui was using a different Pokémon in place of it for the upcoming battles. 

The sun set as Kukui plopped himself on a bed in one of the hotel rooms in a small motel in Akala. A heavy sigh emitted from him as he kicked off his shoes and removed his hat and shades. Tomorrow he'd head back to Melemele, back home. Kukui undid his hair from the bun after sitting up. He frowned as he remembered he was in a hotel room, and not with his soon-to-be wife. Recently, he and Professor Burnet had parted ways in a somewhat mutual agreement of “just not feeling the same”. Kukui was still feeling the break up, since he wasn't quite over Burnet. He closed his eyes after slowly laying back, and eventually falling asleep.

-

The next morning, the loud ringing of Kukui’s cellphone woke him up with a start. He grabbed his phone and answered it, calming down once he heard Lillie’s sweet voice. “Ah, hello professor! Did I wake you up…? I'm sorry.” She apologized in her usual soft tone of voice. “Heh, don't worry! How is everything going over there? I'm gonna be back later today.” Kukui greeted her with his usual likeable style. A short pause worried Kukui a bit. “Um… funny you should say that, um. I...I can't find Rockruff anywhere! Yesterday Hau invited me out for lunch, and when I came back I couldn't find Rockruff….Gladion and I spent the nearly the whole night looking for him!” Lillie poured out words like a water hose. As soon as he realized the situation, Kukui knew what happened to Rockruff. So, he'd have to take a trip to Ula’ Ula’ to meet up with an old friend. 

-

Guzma had already taken care of the rest of the Pokémon by now, and the frightened Rockruff was curled up in a cage of which Guzma was using as a footrest. Kukui should be here any minute. This was all a big convoluted plan, soon to be unraveled. First, gain Kukui’s trust. “You stole his fuckin’ dog, you expect him to trust you now?” Plumeria asked bluntly, interrupting Guzma’s thought process. “Why do y’ even want that guy’s attention?” She added, her hands on her hips as she leaned forward towards Guzma. “Shut up, Plums. I know what I'm doin’.” Guzma growled grumpily, to which Plumeria rolled her eyes in response. “Whatever you say, boss.” And with that, she left the room. 

Kukui strolled up to the gates of Po Town, where he was greeted by two male skull grunts. One with dark midnight blue hair, the other with a more turquoise shade of blue. “Yo, it's that professor dude!” Cyan whispered to the other. “Yeah man! We gotta scare him off, yo!” He replied. Midnight blue and Cyan turned to the man in front of them. 

“Yo-”  
“I need to see Guzma. Now.” Kukui snapped at the two.

The grunts went wide-eyed, then looked at eachother, then back at Kukui angrily. “You didn't even let us start, yo!” “Fine, yo! If you wanna see the boss that badly, then go!” They both exclaimed in unison. They moved out of the way and let Kukui in with a groan. Kukui walked through the defaced street, not an ounce of fear in his stride. Once he reached the door of Kukui’s room, he paused as his fingers brushed the brass doorknob. He stared at his ring-less ring finger before turning the handle and letting himself in. 

Guzma greeted him with an almost friendly smile. “I knew ya’ weren't gonna knock or anythin’. Yeah, just let ya’self in.” He teased with a snicker. 

For some reason, Kukui couldn't come up with a response.


	2. Chapter 2

Kukui tied his wavy brown hair into his usual bun and put on his cap before heading out. Guzma had invited him out for lunch, which was kind of out of character for him. Kukui still considered Guzma a friend, so of course he said yes. It had been about a month since the Rockruff incident, and everything turned out fine.

Guzma on the other hand, was sorta freaking out. This was supposed to be just part of the plan, “hang out with Kukui to gain his trust”. But Kukui was being so friendly, and he enjoyed these little meetings so much. Kukui was just...such a nice guy. It felt like they were kids again, like they had never parted ways in the first place. Guzma combed his hand through his fluffy white hair, fixing it up a little as he waited for Kukui in front of the restaurant. His hands reached into the pockets of his baggy pants, shuffling around for something to smoke. He groaned, upset that he must have forgotten it. Guzma looked around and spotted his friend, then straightened out his white t-shirt and adjusted his black jacket. 

Kukui smiled as he approached Guzma. “Hey, Guzma!” He greeted the other male as he waved. Guzma did seem a lot more friendly recently, and Kukui definitely noticed it. But Kukui enjoyed being with an old friend, since usually his other friends were all busy with work. Guzma responded by waving half-assedly and standing up from his leaning position on the wall. “Hey. Let's head inside.” He told him, motioning to the door of the small restaurant. After they were sat at the table and had ordered some food, Kukui was the first to start some conversation. “So, how's the whole ‘gang leader’ thing going?” He asked with a teasing smirk, leaning back in his seat. Guzma looked up at the man across from him. That chest was so...distracting. Why doesn't he ever wear a shirt? Or at least button up the coat. Geez.

“Guzma?” Kukui snapped his fingers in front of Guzma’s face, which allowed him to snap out of it. “Fine, it's going fine. Great, actually.” A blush spread across Guzma's pale face as he looked to the side in embarrassment. Was he really staring at him while he was thinking? And for how long? “Ah, that's good. I guess. Good for you, at least.” Kukui shrugged and smiled a friendly smile. Guzma leaned back in his chair and nodded, “Guess so. Y’know that kid, Gladion right? Lusamine’s kid?” Guzma smirked, knowing Kukui didn't know about this. 

“Hmm, yeah. I know him, he's Lillie’s brother right?”   
“Yeah yeah. So y’know. He wants to join Team Skull, so I told him he could be an intern or somethin’ and he seems pretty happy. He's always buggin’ me about some bullshit he could do himself.” Guzma told him.  
“Seriously? Well, I'm not surprised, actually. An angsty kid like him would definitely look up to someone like you.” Kukui snickered and took a sip from his glass of water. “Eh, I dunno if i'm someone to look up to.” Guzma shrugged and moved his arms off the table so the waitress could set their plates down. 

Once they had finished their food and chatted up a storm, Guzma paid for their meal and finished his drink. He wasn't looking forward to going back home today, his bed was uncomfortable and the dust made him cough, not to mention there was a leak in his ceiling. “Y’have any other plans today…?” Guzma asked, taking a sip of his black iced coffee. Maybe he could convince Kukui to let him stay a while. Kukui looked up at him, “Nope. It’ll just be me at my place, since Lillie went back home for a while.” He shook his head. Guzma nodded, “Wanna hang out at your place then? We can get some drinks on the way there, y’know? If y’want.” He suggested with a smirk as he adjusted the sunglasses on the top of his head. “Sounds like a plan!” Kukui made his usual dazzling smile and a thumbs up. 

“What a fucking dork,” Guzma thought, which made him laugh a little. 

-

“Thanks, Plums.” Guzma replied as Plumeria handed him a little makeup bag with some stuff in it. “Sure thing. My ‘little bro’ is gettin’ laid tonight! Fuck yeah!” Plumeria slapped him on the back with a triumphant smile. Guzma groaned and swatted her away. He looked at her like he was trying to come up with something to say in return, but just gave up. “...Hope so.” Guzma admitted with a smirk, his face a little red. 

Soon enough he arrived back at Kukui’s house and walked right in. Earlier, Guzma told Kukui he had to get some stuff from Plumeria, and that he'd meet him back at his place. Kukui looked over at the sudden sound of the door opening, and smiled when he saw the unmistakable white head of hair. Kukui was about to say something about Guzma just rudely walking in without permission, but he figured it wasn't his place to complain. “Hey.” Guzma greeted him as he set the paper bag of beer bottles and cans on the coffee table in front of the couch. “Hey, go ahead and take a seat.” Kukui scooted over so there was extra room on the couch. Guzma sat down and reached into the paper bag, then took out two bottles of beer before handing one to Kukui. 

After gulping down half of the bottle, Guzma took out the little bag that Plumeria gave him and took out his ‘pipe’. He fiddled with it a little before taking a puff and blowing out the smoke. “Um…” Kukui tried to contain his laughter. “What is that?” He pointed at the fake pipe in Guzma's hand. “Shut up, it's a vape.” Guzma replied, it was evident in his voice that he knew it was stupid. “You're such a hipster, cuz’.” Kukui laughed at him teasingly. Guzma responded by exhaling a cloud of white smoke at Kukui’s face.


	3. Chapter 3

Guzma crushed the empty beer can with his hands before tossing it on the floor somewhere. He let out a loud burp and picked up another can, almost fully drunk. Kukui on the other hand, was drunk all out. They had been drinking and chatting and laughing all evening, as of now it was around 11 pm. “Ey, that's enough, Cookie.” Guzma told him as he stood up to put the paper bag in the kitchen. “Yeah, you're probably right, cousin.” Kukui replied, his words slightly slurred, but still audible. Guzma took his seat back on the couch with his pipe and continued smoking. He couldn't help but glance over at Kukui’s muscular build, how could anyone not look? Abs, a v-line, even some hair, he had the whole package. Guzma was amazed at how great Kukui’s body was, his muscles weren't body-builder tier, but just enough to look insanely hot. Er, nice. 

“Take a picture, cousin. It’ll last longer.” Kukui teased, pulling back his lab coat to give Guzma a better view. Guzma looked up at Kukui’s face and blushed brightly. “I wasn't-” He stopped himself and just took another sip of his beer. Maybe it was just because he was drunk, but Guzma felt an odd pang of...something whenever he looked at his best friend/rival. Kukui was aware of the fact that feelings for the gang-leader next to him were beginning to surface once again. Even when they were kids, Kukui knew quickly that he had feelings for Guzma, and Guzma had feelings for him.

But Guzma knew too, and it was getting progressively harder to be in denial about it. He knew that Kukui would be an amazing partner, but Guzma himself just had too many issues that he hated to give to other people. He didn't want to make Kukui deal with any emotional baggage he carried around. 

The next moment, he'd snapped out of his thoughts to find Kukui’s face inches from his own. Guzma put his hand on the other male’s shoulder to try to gently push him away. “Ey’, Cookie…” But, Kukui took it as a yes to go ahead before Guzma could say anything else. Their lips were connected tightly, interlocking like it was meant to be. Kukui kissed him so passionately, so full of emotion that Guzma could barely grasp what was happening. “Fuck it, this is happening.” Guzma thought as he leaned into the kiss and tilted his head, trying to match the level that Kukui was on right now. It was just kissing for what felt like the longest time. Kukui broke the kiss, still keeping his face close to Guzma’s. Once a few moments had passed, Kukui leaned in and kissed him again. Guzma’s lips parted slightly and within moments the two were full on making out. Their bodies were so close together, with Guzma's hands on Kukui’s hips and Kukui's hands on the sides of Guzma's head. 

Kukui brushed his fingers along the short black hair hidden by the forest of white fluffy hair, then trailed one of his hands down to the hem of Guzma's shirt. Feeling this, Guzma broke the sloppy kiss and moved Kukui’s hand away. “That's enough for now, Cookie.” He told him, just sternly enough for Kukui to understand. “Alright, alright. You're right. Do…” Kukui paused, “Do you wanna crash here for the night?” Kukui asked, his face still red and his words slurred slightly. Guzma sighed, setting his pipe down on the coffee table to think about it. But, he was just too buzzed to think about it. “Yeah, sounds great.” 

Guzma removed his jacket, necklace, sunglasses, and shoes before flopping down next to Kukui. He fell asleep almost immediately, hugging the pillow. In the morning, all Guzma could feel was the splitting headache and the slight nausea in his stomach. The faint smell of coffee wafted through the air, which prompted Guzma to sit up. He rubbed his eyes and swore under his breath as he saw the purple smears on the pillow from forgetting to take off his makeup. Guzma stood up and made his way to the bathroom, where he washed his face and rubbed off the rest of his makeup. 

Kukui, meanwhile was brewing some coffee in his usual outfit of a lab coat and grey pants. Of course he didn't remember the later parts of the night, but he was pretty sure nothing too crazy happened since they were both wearing clothes. Kukui was always one to get up early, while Guzma was a late sleeper and pretty grumpy in the morning. Guzma made his way over to the little kitchen area and sat down on one of the stools, leaning on the bar. “Good morning, Guzma! Did you sleep alright?” Kukui asked with a friendly grin, handing Guzma a mug of black coffee. Guzma replied by groaning and shrugging. It's too early to be that happy. 

He took a sip of his hot coffee and looked around. He hadnt seen Kukui’s house in such a long time, and it was much nicer than his own. Kukui's furniture was nicer, cleaner and his house just felt brighter. Guzma watched as a small Rockruff walked up to him and rubbed the stones on its neck against Guzma's leg. Guzma scowled and moved his leg, but the dog Pokémon insisted and kept doing it. He looked up at Kukui with an unamused expression. “Tell it to stop.” Kukui looked over at the Rockruff and laughed, “Aw, that means he likes you, cousin!” Guzma rolled his eyes and drank more of his coffee. It was a nice looking Rockruff, and those stones on it's neck would definitely be valuable. But, he just couldn't find it in him to actually do it and take the Pokémon for money. Not Kukui's, anyway. 

“Hey Guzma, I'm gonna go downstairs and get some work done. Don't snoop around, cousin.” Kukui told him. Guzma watched the other male walk down the stairs nearby with his mug of coffee. Of course, Guzma was going to snoop around. He stood up and stretched, the sound of bones popping emitting as he did. After setting his setting his empty mug down, Guzma went to Kukui's room and looked around. Curiously, he sifted through some drawers and closets, eventually finding a photo of Burnet. Burnet was someone that Guzma was not very fond of, mostly because of jealousy, but Guzma would always say otherwise. After more snooping, he didn't really find anything of interest. He left the room and closed the door behind him, then sat back down just as Kukui returned. 

While all this was happening, Kukui was sitting at his computer and attempting to do some research. But he was distracted by other thoughts that occupied his mind. Specifically, his best friend that was just upstairs. He felt bad for just up and leaving Guzma without notice, other than telling him on the day he left. Guzma was so different when they were young. Kukui remembered Guzma being mostly shy and someone depressed often. By the time they were both fourteen, Kukui had decided he wanted to be a professor rather than just a trainer or champion. Guzma wasn't too fond of the idea, he already had hard times in his life and his best friend leaving was not something that would help. Kukui couldn't help but wonder about what happened after he left, what happend that made Guzma go from reserved and kind, to a gang leader that stole and sold Pokémon parts. 

-

“That didn't take long.” Guzma commented as Kukui sat down next to him. “Yeah...I'll finish some other time.” Kukui chuckled and shrugged. “Anyway, I had a lot of fun chatting with you last night! We should do that more often. Y’know, it felt like we were kids again.” Kukui told him with a bright smile. Guzma smirked, it didn't seem like Kukui remembered the part where they made out for a good ten minutes or so. “Yeah...you were pretty wasted.” Guzma blushed softly. He debated whether he should tell Kukui what they did last night. “Do….do y’ remember everything that happened?”   
“Hmm, not quite. Why?”  
“Well, we made out for a little bit, and you wanted to go further but I stopped ya’.” Guzma replied bluntly, still keeping that devilish smirk on his face. Kukui blushed, his face turning red despite his tan skin. “Seriously?” God, this was embarrassing. “Wow, I'm sorry. I don't usually drink too much because-”  
“Nah, don't worry about it.” Guzma interrupted with a wink. “I better get goin’. I have some stuff to do, I'll see ya’ some other time.” He stood up and went to Kukui's bedroom to get his jacket, shoes, and shades before leaving. 

Kukui was shocked at himself, but Guzma didnt seem to mind. Despite that, he smiled, knowing Guzma left his necklace and watch, and he'd definitely be back for them later.


End file.
